cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michaelberg
Nation Information Michaelberg is a medium sized, mostly developed, and established nation at 157 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Michaelberg work diligently to produce Pigs and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Michaelberg will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Michaelberg has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Michaelberg allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Michaelberg detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Michaelberg will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. A History of Michaelberg The Revolt and Independence In the not so distant past, a young military enthusiast named Mike Guderian was a student at one of the most prestigious military colleges in the world, West Point. He was a good student with a high GPA and great abilities in military strategy. But over the years, he became the subject of a lot of criticism from his professors. Being interested in the Second World War, Mike Guderian believed in the use of WWII strategies, especially the Blitzkrieg, but a lot of his professors believed it was an obsolete strategy that only resulted in disaster. One professor, dislike the strategy and this student so much, he ensured that the student was kicked out of the prestigious college. Full of bitterness and resentment, Mike Guderian made a promise to himself that he would get back at his professor and show him that the Blitzkrieg was far from obsolete. Years passed and Mike Guderian became the Chief Financial Officer for a major company on Bay Street which came to be known as Michaelberg Enterprises. Michaelberg Enterprises was a curious company that did a substantial amount of work for the American Military in developing new and more advanced tanks and aircraft. Many thought that Mike Guderian was accomplishing his dreams of becoming a successful businessman, but to him, it was only a simple stepping stone. Once his company had massed enough public support and money in the city of New York, he announced that he was officially creating a new nation called Michaelberg and New York City, which was now to be called Durham, was going to be its capital. Of course, the United States was not too happy with this news and declared war on the new sovereign nation of Michaelberg. Luckily for Michaelberg however, the company on which the nation was built on had made many integral connections during it's time and was given aid in the form of supplies and troops from numerous nations including Canada, Finland, Japan and China. The war was quick, but bloody with General Guderian at the lead commanding his troops against the unfortunate American forces. The end result, was a huge victory for the new nation of Michaelberg using a combination of luck and the use of the Blitzkrieg. For his strategic brilliance, Mike Guderian's nickname was born and he was forever known as 'Blitzkreig1010'. Of course, the 'Blitzkreig' part of his nickname was from his love for the World War II strategy, but it is spelt incorrectly because that was always the way he had spelt it. The '1010' part however came from the war itself. Despite the United States suffering more than 250,000 casualties along with 500,000 prisoners, the nation of Michaelberg only suffered 1010 casualties all together. For this remarkable feat, he decided to add that to his nickname. Then, with the war finally over the nation of Michaelberg was finally free from US tyranny and was formally created on October 23rd, 2008. Upon the nation's creation, its new leader, General Blitzkreig1010, was bombarded by several alliances asking for him and his new nation to join their ranks. While sifting through all of these requests, some offering money and some offering protection, one alliance caught his eye. The name of the alliance was The Democratic Order and it said that its chief aim was to remain neutral and offered peace and friendship. Despite being a war enthusiast at heart, he decided that there was enough bloodshed in his nation and needed peace to survive. Therefore, Blitzkreig1010 organized a meeting with one of the TDOs members, Kev the Great, and made all the necessary arrangements. Michaelberg and The Democratic Order Upon Michaelberg's induction into the alliance, they were greeted with open arms by many of the TDOs members. Michaelberg and their leader finally felt at home. After reading over some articles in the nation school and recieving some of the amazing grants in the Ministry of Finance, Blitz decided it was time to get some worthwhile trades through a trade circle. Blitz always knew the needs of his people and was correct in thinking that it would be worthwhile to get automobiles, construction, ashphalt, radiation cleanup and microchips. Not knowing the work that was ahead, Blitz opened a trade circle and started the tireless search for trading partners. After almost a month of searching, and $3 Million in bribes, Blitz had finally gotten the resources he required. Seeing how much of a pain it was to create trade circles and to find trading partners, Blitz vowed that he would do anything he could to make trading within the The Democratic Order easier for future and current members. So, with that in mind, Blitz began his work in the Ministry of Finance as Kev the Great's Deputy. Blitzkreig1010 did all that he could with any of the free time he had and was met with some success and made the Department of Trades a little more organized. Luckily for him, some of the senior members of the alliance were watching his progress and approved. And so, Blitzkreig1010 of Michaelberg became a Low Senator of The Democratic Order on December 16th, 2008. Upon hearing this news, the people of Michaelberg partied in the streets and everyone in the nation was glad to see their leader was doing so much for them. As months passed in the country of Michaelberg, the President of Michaelberg continued his work in the Ministry of Finance and things progressed just as the President hoped it would. Then, in late January, following the elections for the following term, Blitzkreig1010 was given the position of Minister of Finance in The Democratic Order. Things couldn't look any better for Michaelberg and their leader as the nation was accomplishing more than they ever dreamed of. During his time as Minister, Blitzkreig1010 introduced to the Senate of The Democratic Order the idea of separating the Department of Trade from the Ministry and making it it's own entity. After much debating between fellow members over the necessary charter amendments, this idea was passed and the Ministry of Trade was born. Following this great accomplishment however, President Blitzkreig1010's father, whom he was very close to, passed away due to workplace injury. This greatly hurt the leader of Michaelberg and subsequently resigned from his position of Minister of Finance. These were tough times for Michaelberg as their leader needed time to think about his life and his accomplishments. A few months later however, when Blitzkreig1010's life was back in check, the President vowed to his people that he would not allow this to happen again. Michaelberg's Massive Growth During all of the above events, Michaelberg was still going through a massive growth program that was being held by The Democratic Order. Known only as the Advance Growth Program, it was a program that was designed to allow hard working nations in The Democratic Order the chance to go through massive growth in order to give back to the community that had done so much for them. Michaelberg was fortunate to be one of the nations designated to participate in Round Two of the program. So, after 40 days of continuous aid and help from more experienced nations, Michaelberg went through the program and doubled in size as a result, bringing many new opportunities. Before the program, Michaelberg was a tech seller to nations outside The Democratic Order, following the program however, Michaelberg was now large enough to be a tech buyer, something that Michaelberg had always dreamed. Before the program, Michaelberg was taking advantage of The Democratic Order's many grants, after the program however, Michaelberg now gives grant money to new and smaller nations. The Advanced Growth Program was definitely something that the people of Michaelberg, along with their leader, will never forget. Michaelberg's Leader Goes Back to Work Coming back to official work in The Democratic Order after his time away, Blitzkreig1010 immediately began working in the new Ministry of Trade under the direction of Orionsway. When the next round of elections came around, and Orionway announced that he was leaving The Democratic Order, someone nominated Michaelberg's leader for the now vacant Minister of Trade position. With no one else taking the position, Blitzkreig1010 decided to take go for the position and he was elected the 2nd Minister of Trade in The Democratic Order's history. Michaelberg's Government Being a mostly democratic government, most of the major positions found in the Michaelberg government are determined through a vote by Michaelberg citizens and military personel. The only position in the Michaelberg government that is not democratic is the position for the President of the nation which is currently held by the founder of Michaelberg, Blitzkreig1010. It has been decided however, that once Blitzkreig1010 passes away or no longer wants the position, the position of President will also be decided democratically for now on. There are many ministries in the Michaelberg Government all of which are headed by minister's that are voted upon by Michaelberg citizen's every 5 years and can hold their positions for a maximum of 15 years if re-elected. At this current time, Michaelberg's Government Body consists of the following people: President: Michael Guderian (Blitzkreig1010) Vice-President: Richard Gregory - Capitalist Party Minister of Healthcare (MoH): Jordan Ferdenhalle - Socialist Party Minister of Education (MoEd): Frederick Waters - Socialist Party Minister of Economics (MoEc): Michelle Travis - Capitalist Party Minister of Science(MoS): David Gregory - Capitalist Party Minister of Infrastructure (MoI): Herald Welland - Capitalist Party Minister of Defence (MoD): Samuel Trevors - Capitalist Party Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA): Alexandra Florence - Capitalist Party Within Michaelberg, there are also many organizations owned by the government that are headed by notable Michaelberg natives and they are the following: Head of the Bank of Michaelberg (BoM): Dr. Christina Williams Head of the Michaelberg Research Institute (MRI): Dr. William Percival Head of the Michaelberg Intelligence Agency (MIA): Director George Samson General of the Michaelberg Armed Forces (MAF): Field Marshal David Mason Services Offered by Michaelberg Within the nation of Michaelberg, Blitzkreig1010 and his government have brought in a lot of different improvements that have helped greatly in it's growth and welfare. These improvements range in function whether it be to help the nation economically, help citizens with education and healthcare, or help make citizens happier. Economic Improvements Financial Institutions Ever since the conseption of Michaelberg, Blitzkreig1010 has always known the importance of banking and financial institutions when it comes to economic growth. In order to fulfill the need of banking in this glorious nation, there are currently five banking corporations operating in Michaelberg all with a fairly equal market share. The five banking establishments currently operating in Michaelberg are BlitzBank Inc., Michaelberg Financial, Michaelberg United Banking, Commercial Banking Limited and the Bank of Michaelberg. Of these five banks, only one is owned by the government and that is the 'Bank of Michaelberg' which is simply used for the control of currency through the use of fiscal and monetary policies. The Manufacturing Sector Another important set of economic improvements that can be found in the glorious nation of Michaelberg are major factories that manufacture goods for both Michaelberg citizens and abroad. These factories build a large variety of products for the sale inside and out of the country and are the following: The first factory to be set up in Michaelberg is a car manufacturing plant for Toyota. Using the Rubber from rubber plants around Michaelberg and importing other materials from fellow aqua team members, this plant is mainly responsible for the construction of motor vehicles. This plant has become world renown around the world for its successful use of lean manfacturing and has become one of the most efficient plants in the world. The second factory to be set up in Michaelberg is a food processing plant for Michaelberg native, Blitz Corporation. Using pigs farmed around the country, this plant prepares and ships some of the best meat products in the area. Starting off a local operation in Michaelberg, Blitz Corporation has become world renown for its quality meat products and now exports to nations around Planet Bob. The third factory to be set in Michaelberg is a brewery for yet another Michaelberg native, Blitz Beer. Using only imported products like Aluminum, Wheat, Water and Lumber this brewery is new to the market and has already become world renown for its smooth taste and drinkability. Despite keeping most of its exports to border nations, Blitz Beer's largest customer is none other than the New Aligned States under the command of John Warbuck, a fellow TDO Low Senator. The fourth factory to be set up in Michaelberg is a sports equipment manufacturing plant for Mission. Using only imported products, this factory has become one of the largest factories in Mission's arsenal for producing its fantastic line of hockey equipment. This factory's main function is to produce the custom equipment for major hockey stars in the local professional league. The fifth and final factory to be set up in Michaelberg is a munitions plant for Colt Corporation. Despite being in a neutral alliance, Michaelberg and it's president Blitzkreig1010 have been given permission to set up the munitions plant in order to sell the necessary arms and ammunition to fellow TDO members in order to better defend the alliance as a whole. Labour Camps Another set of improvements that Michaelberg has been fortunate to attain are Labour Camps. These have been integral to the growth of Michaelberg as they help to mitigate the costs of the infrastructure used to run Michaelberg smoothly. The 3 corporations that own three-fifths of these labour camps are Michaelberg Labour Coporation, Labour Limited, and Blitz Labour and Maintenance Inc. The remaining two labour camps are owned publically by the Ministry of Infrastructure under the command of MoI Herald Welland. Pubically Owned Improvements Healthcare Another aspect of Michaelberg that both citizens and government officials alike are proud of is the healthcare that has been set up by the Blitzkreig1010 government. Under Blitzkreig1010's rule, there have been 5 public clinics and 1 public hospital set up all of which require no payment for health services rendered to Michaelberg residents. Tourists and other visitors are also able to receive these health benefits if the required paper work is filled out and sent to a Michaelberg government agency prior to their visit. Education The education system of Michaelberg is world renowned already for having one of the highest literacy rates on Planet Bob. This success must be attributed to the opening of 5 publically owned schools that have some of the best teachers in the world. These schools are also known for their low student to teacher ratios, high quality learning environments and technologically advanced equipment. Also, in order to higher the number of highly educated workers in Michaelberg's worker force, Blitzkreig1010 has opened two new universities that are already falling into the world spotlight. They are the following. The first university is known as the University of Michaelberg, or UofMB for short. This is the larger of the two post-secondary educational facilities that offers academically based programs ranging from Commerce to Nuclear Engineering. This university is also widely know for having one of the greatest medical and law schools in the world with very small student to professor ratios. Currently, there are approximately 4,593 students enrolled at the UofMB. The second unversity is known as Michaelberg Institute of Technology, or MBIT for short. This is the smaller of the two post-secondary educational facilities which offers more hands-on learning for more applied jobs found in Michaelberg. This university is widely known for its use of advanced technology and getting students prepared for the equipment they will be used in their future jobs. Currently, there are approximately 2,969 students enrolled at MBIT. Recreation Improvements Stadiums Being a sports enthusiast himself, Blitzkreig1010 felt it was intregal for Michaelberg morale that they had some sports leagues set up for their enjoyment. In order to facilitate these new sports, Blitzkreig1010 and his government funded the construction of 5 enormous stadiums, all of which for ice hockey, and many smaller owns that would facilitate other sports. These five stadiums were also given their own teams that would face each other in what was to be known as the Michaelberg Professional Hockey Association, or MPHA for short. The five teams, and there affiliated stadium are as follows: The first stadium, which was built in the capital of Michaelberg, Durham, was to be known as the Blitz Dome and is the home of the Durham Maple Leafs. Since the start of league play months earlier, they are currently the best of the teams in the MPHA with an undefeated season. They are also the richest team in the MPHA as they have a sold-out crowd every game and also sell millions of dollars worth of merchandise. Since this team's creation, 12 players and 2 goalies have been elevated to the National Hockey League. The second stadium, which was built in the coastal city of Pickering was to be known as the Blitz Beer Arena (after their sponsor) and is the home of the Pickering Panthers. Since the start of league play months earlier, they are currently in third place behind the Maple Leafs and the Ridgebacks. This team has a fair following and has had 3 players elevated to the National Hockey League. The third stadium, which was built in Michaelberg's most industrious city, Oshawa, was to be known as the Blitz Corp. Centre (after their sponsor) and is the home to the Oshawa Ridgebacks. Since the start of league play months earlier, they are currently in second place only behind the Maple Leafs and this team has had 6 players elevated to the National Hockey League. The fourth stadium, which was also built in the city of Oshawa, was to be known as Oshawa Place and is the home to the Oshawa Rangers. Since the start of the season, they are currently in last place and they have very little following compared to other teams. There have been discussions by General Managers to move this team to another city or having them taken out of the MPHA. The fifth and final stadium, which was buit in the city of Peterborough was to be known as the MPHA Central Arena and is the home to the Peterborough Knights. Since the start of the season, they are currently in second last, only ahead of the Oshawa Rangers. Since Peterborough is far away from any of the other MPHA teams, they still receive a fair following and have been known to sell-out most games. They have had 1 player, James Hanovit, elevated to the National Hockey League. Special Events Dealing With GreenPeace On March 4th, 2009, Michaelberg was confronted by members of Green Peace asking if the government would institute a holiday to remind people of how important the environment is. After discussing with his ministers and his cabinet, Blitzkreig1010 decided to deny Green Peace's request for a national holiday and instead gave a speech to his people saying how work should come before the environment. This speech was met with resounding success as Michaelberg's economy surged with a $2.00 increase in income. A Trade Affair On March 17th, 2009, President Blitzkreig1010 was approached by his Minister of Foreign Affairs concerning a plan that would boost Michaelberg's trade relations with a bordering nation. According to the minister, if they were to build a new trade route through a forest on the nation's border to the neighbouring nation, this would increase foreign relations. On the other hand however, the people of the nearby towns loved the forest that was going to be the home of the trade route and would be deeply saddened if it were to be eliminated. So, after thinking about it, Blitzkreig1010 decided to not build the trade route through the forest as the needs of his people were to be brought before the needs of foreign nations. The concerned populace was happy to hear Blitzkreig1010's final decision and it made their lives better in the long run. The Opening of the Stock Market On March 18th, 2009, a brand new stock market, to be known as the Michaelberg Stock Exchange (MBSX), was finally completed. The project instituted by the Blitzkreig1010 administration cost approximately $30,000,000 of the government's budget but President Blitzkreig1010 assured the population that the benefits for the nation economically will offset any costs incurred through the stock market's construction. It is projected by analysts in the Ministry of Economics that the new stock market will increase the gross income of Michaelberg's working citizens by $10.00. The Death of the Minister of Economics On March 26th, 2009, the Blitzkreig1010 administration sadly announced that their well respected Minister of Economics, Barbara Hopkins of the Capitalist Party, died today of a stroke and that a vote will need to be held in order to replace her. After the quick election, Michelle Travis of the Capitalist Party, previously CFO of Blitz Corporation, was selected as new Minister of Economics. Her election to the position heightened citizen confidence and has increased the wages of Michaelberg working citizens by $2.00.